Fire Emblem Awakening Of A Fool
by Godrik55
Summary: "I always thought I had good luck, evidently I do not. If I had good luck I'd be safe at home, instead I'm in a new world with no one I know and my chance of survival is limited. Let's see how well I can do with the Shepard's, shall we?" A Fire Emblem SI and my first fanfiction.
1. Fool's Awakening

_Why the hell is there a breeze, and why am I in an open field?_

That was the first thing I though as I opened my eyes.

_Where am I and what am I wearing?_

Was my second thought as I sat up to look around, and noticed I was in clothing that most definitely did NOT belong to me.

I looked at the clothes I was wearing, which looked very similar to Links, but my tunic was longer and a dark brown color.

I stood up calmly while looking around, hoping to see something familiar.

I saw nothing familiar. A forest was off to my right, a small town in the distance, and an open field to my left and behind me.

"Where am I?" I asked again, worriedly as I began to walk to the town which appeared too small for anywhere but the country.

I stopped as I finally realized a weight at my side, I looked down and saw a sword strapped to my waist.

"...Not gonna question it, this is hopefully just a dream." I said to myself as I continued towards the town.

* * *

><p>As I got closer to the village I began to see smoke rising.<p>

"Why does this seem so familiar?" I asked myself

"This almost seems like some kind of self-insert into Fir-" I stopped speaking as I saw flames and heard scream from the town.

I began to run towards the town, slowing down and moving carefully as I reached it.

"Eh? Kad! We got a straggler!" I heard a gruff voice from down an alleyway as I passed by.

I froze and looked over as a giant of a man with an axe looked at me menacingly while a slender and somewhat taller man armed with a sword regarded me with interest.

"I though you said it was clear, Griggs?" He asked the barbarian before noticing my sword "I'll take him, hopefully that blades not just for show, head back to the square."

_This is gonna be difficult to get around, or at least difficult to get around __uninjured_"I know your gonna attack me, but can you answer something for me first?" I asked placing my hand on the hilt of my sword, watching as he drew his blade.

"Last request? Very well, what is it?" He asked while looking at me curiously.

"Where am I?" He froze for a moment, with an incredulous look on his face.

"Southtown, that was a stupid thing to ask before dying." He said as he began to advance on me.

_Southtown... Isn't that in Awakening? Which means... I'm not in Kansas anymore, granted I wasn't in Kansas to begin with but..._

"That is a stupid thing to ask before dying, but I don't plan on dying here." I said while drawing my blade and holding it with both hands the way I usually see in games and animes, straight out in front of me, angled upwards.

"Oh really? Well that's too bad!" He replied before charging towards me slower than I expected.

I sidestepped his slash, surprising both myself and him, before swinging at him on reflex.

"Ghg!" He grunted as he jumped back before lunging at me.

I parried his blow and stabbed at him, only realizing what I had done moments later.

_I just killed a man..._

I withdrew the blade as his body went slack and crumpled to the floor, staring at my bloody sword blankly before realizing something frightening.

_I just killed a man... And I feel accomplishment... I killed someone and I feel good about it?!_

I took a few steps back, feeling the mans lifeless eye boring into mine.

_There's something wrong with me... _

I thought as I wiped the blood off the sword using the mans shirt and sheathing my sword, before I began to head deeper into town.

I looked around a corner and saw a group of familiar people fighting the bandits.

_Chrom, Frederick, Robin, and Lissa. Yup I'm in Fire Emblem_

I took a deep breath and steeled myself for all the events that would come.

* * *

><p><strong>So... I finally started my first fic, hope it doesn't suck too badly. I would have made it longer but I've never really written for anything besides school, so I'm not expecting this story to be anywhere near as good as the ones that inspired me to start writing, but hopefully it can one day become decent.<strong>


	2. Thank You Drama Club

_I should probably make sure I know what I'm getting into before running out there like an idiot._

I thought to myself as I peeked around the corner again.

_Seventeen or so bandits, most seem to either be weak, or Chrom is just that strong._

I commented mentally as I saw a body sail through the air and landing nearby.

"Wonder what magic looks like?" I accidentally asked aloud, as I glanced at Robin, and as if he heard me, he took out a tome before launching a spell at an archer.

I blinked a few times after seeing the blast of lighting scorch an archer, before I focused back on Robin.

_He looks like default male Robin, it also looks like he prefers magic over blades._

I spotted some movement out of the corner of my eye and glanced over to see the bandit who saw me earlier sneaking up on them.

_That, I cannot allow._

I began to move behind him, quickly as I could without making a sound, which worked wonderfully. Until I tripped over a body, the same body Chrom launched moments ago...

"Huh?" The bandit grunted as he turned and looked at me.

We both stayed completely motionless for a few moments, before he let out a war cry and leapt towards me while I tried to scramble to my feet.

_And now I can't feel my arm... at least there's no pains... actually that may be a very bad thing..._

I thought to myself as I regained my footing with my right arm dangling useless at my side.

_To bad I'm not left handed._

I joked to myself while attempting to draw my sword with my left.

"Yur the one I saw earler, wit Kad! Wat'd you do ta Kad?" He growled at me.

_Is it a bad thing that his awful grammar scares me more than the fact I may die right about now? Cause I thing that's a bad thing._

Over his shoulder I saw that Robin noticed something was amiss, and was looking over towards me and the brigand.

"What do you think I did?" I asked back sounding much more confident than I felt, hoping that Robin could save me from whatever stupid idea pops into my head next.

"Graaah!" He roared. He legitimately, roared. He lunged towards me and for a split second, I thought I was about to die, then I realized he was even slower than the other guy. He seemed as if he was charging at me in slow motion.

"Try harder!" I taunted as I hopped just out of his reach as he swung towards me.

He obviusly didn't like that based on the dark gleam that appeared in his eyes as he missed.

"Stand still so I's can kill ya!" He growled as he swung again.

"Don't think I will!" I taunted once more as his movements became deadlier, but predictable enough for someone like me, who's only ever experienced combat in video games and movies to easily dodge.

_Should I have some fun with this, or should I end it? It looks like one of our favorite blue haired lords is mopping up over there, Robin seems to have told Frederick to come help me judging on the face he's heading over here at full gallop. May as well show off for my ,hopefully, future employers._

"Your starting to bore me." I said in my best evil villain voice and stabbing the brigand, only to freeze in shock as he grabs my sword, and breaks it in half.

"I bore you eh?" He asked darkly as he began to advance on me, naturally I backpedaled, sadly, I was too slow and he grabbed me.

"I can promise you won't bore me, I'll have fun breaking you, boy." He snarled as he lifted me off the ground, only now did I realize, he was over six feet tall.

_...Frederick is too far away to save me, is this it? Did I really screw up THAT badly? …No... Let's hope this works._

I looked him dead in the eye, careful to not show any fear.

"You think you can scare me?" I asked in a creepy monotone sort of voice.

He blinked once and his grip loosened slightly in suprise.

_I only have one shot at this, good thing I didn't drop my swor-... well the hilt of the sword with part of the blade still on it._

I jabbed the jagged tip of the sword into his wrist causing him to cry out and drop me and attempt to backpedal.

"I have seen worse than your ilk, fool, I have faced the Reaper himself." I said darkly

_Thank you acting lessons, I know I said you'd never be useful, but it seems I was wrong._

I tear the blade out quickly before pushing him against the building and placing it against his throat.

_I see some fear in his eyes, I can also tell this is only working because he's uneducated and fears the unknown._

"And now? So shall you." I said as I pulled the blade back, but instead of stabbing, I whacked him over the head with it, knocking him out.

_Oh thank god that actually wor- OH SHIT_

I fell down as a shining lance nearly took my head off, I rolled to the side to see Frederick glaring at me as if I were an assassin.

"Woah there buddy calm down!" I called out as he prepared for another strike.

He halted for a moment and his glare intensified.

"Why should I spare a petty bandit, who turns on his comrades?" He spat with venom in his voice.

_Wait a minute._

"You think I'm one of these brutes? Really? He was sneaking up on you!" I half-shouted causing him to lower his lance slightly.

"You speak truly?" He asked warily.

"Yes, I do, and even if I didn't I'm unarmed." I showed what was left of my sword, that being enough to cut myself, but not to fight with. Apparently it broke more after I used it one last time.

"...What is your name?" He asked gruffly.

"Chris. My name is Chris." I responded annoyed at him.

Very well then, Chris, follow me, I think Milord would like to speak to you about that mark on your tunic." He said as he turned and rode back slowly, watching me all the way.

_What's on my tunic?_

I looked at where he pointed only to see a symbol I've seen enough to recognize.

_I have a Grimleal tunic?_

I thought to myself as I followed Frederick, wondering how this was gonna get worse.

**Chapter 2 is done, not much happened other than learning there's a Grimleal symbol on my tunic and cheating death by bluffing, wonder what that symbol means? Anyways please review, It' gives me the courage to continue. And also motivates me to improve even more. Anyways, Godrik signing out.**


	3. Time to think, and plan

_So, time for a quick recap. Just to make sure I know what's going on here, and hopefully make a plan for survival, if I can survive that is._

I blinked as that grim thought occurred to me.

_Fred doesn't like me, I have a mark of Grima on my tunic, I seem to be a lot faster than normal, and I feel no remorse for killing. The second and fourth worry me greatly, I hope the first is just him being wary, my newfound speed sounds nice, but it may have a downside, I should be careful of that. As for skill with weapons, I can kind of use swords, but I'm clunky and inexperienced. I know how to use a bow, but I'm not that strong. I have some knowledge and training with spears, I can probably give the average soldier a run for his/her money with my speed._

Frederick and I returned to the town square, but upon seeing that the bandits were dead, he glanced at me before speaking in a dangerous tone.

"Stay here, and don't run, or else." He commanded me. I nodded in response and glared one final time before he made his way over to Chrom.

Now that the combat was finished I looked around the town, only now realizing how large it was.

_How many bandits were there? Six or seven wouldn't have been able to do this much damage…_

I put my hands in my pockets, an old habit, only to withdraw one of them with a piece of paper.

"Beware the Dark, for it may be your undoing." I read aloud before filing the cryptic warning away as something to worry about later and pocketing it, I saw a still burning building that filled me with curiosity.

I walked over near a burning building, examining the damage closely, wondering what the building used to be, now it was just burning wood. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a mirror that stood next to a stand near the river.

I walked over an looked into the mirror to examine my appearance, mildly disgusted by the blood that was covering me without my notice.

I brushed some of my messy, somewhat long, brown hair to the side, blinking as I realized my earlier comparison to Link wasn't that far off.

The tunic was indeed somewhat similar in style, but it was a dark shade of brown, I was wearing a white shirt underneath with sleeves that went down to my wrists, with hardened leather at my elbows and shoulders, the mark of Grima was near my the area where my heart was, I hope that isn't supposed to mean something.

My pants were nothing more than average grey pants with some more hardened leather for protection. I looked somewhat like a Mercenary, only much less intimidating than one. The sheath at my side seemed like a normal sheath for the most part, other than the fact that it seemed too long to be at my side so I readjusted it and moved it to my back. I looked at myself again before noticing something off about my eyes.

_My eyes, they're… brighter than normal?_

My eyes were normally a dark brown color, often appearing to be nearly black, now I look somewhat more active and alive, I suppose I look happier? Aside from that minor detail I looked the exact same as I remembered. Average. 5'11, not muscular, but not overweight either. easily missed in a crowd.

_If you remove the blood at least._

I looked down at the hilt of the broken sword I still held and examined it; it looked like a normal sword hilt, nothing special at all. I thought again about weapons, and what I could use, before remembering magic.

_Would I be able to use Staves or Tomes? That would increase my chances of survival greatly._

I wondered to myself, considering all the possibilities I have available to me while still looking around before feeling as if I was being watched. I looked around quickly before dismissing it as paranoia.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter, sadly just filler, but hopefully of a higher quality than the rest, I'm gaining some confidence so I may write longer chapters. I really felt ashamed after realizing how little description I put into everything, that's actually why I added this chapter... Anyways school may hinder my updates somewhat but I'll hopefully update weekly. <strong>

**P****lease review this story. If it's good, let me know! If it's bad, let me know! I like others telling me what They think of it, until next time, I bid you adieu, Godrik out.**


	4. First Encounters

I continued to examine the destruction until I heard someone speak from behind me. "Were you the one who attacked the bandit that was behind us?" A male voice asked me, it didn't sound like Frederick, or Chrom, so by process of elimination it must be Robin. I turned around to confirm my assumption.

"Yeah, I was." I said as I looked towards the white haired tactician, not making eye contact but looking past him, and trying to stay aware of my surroundings.

He narrowed his eyes slightly after noticing my lack of eye contact. He seemed as if he was going to comment on it when we both noticed Chrom and Lissa both walking towards us. Frederick was also coming over, still glaring at me. Joy.

The blue haired prince stood next to Robin looking at me "Thanks for the help, friend." Chrom said in lieu of a greeting, surprising me slightly.

_'Friend? I know I stopped a would-be ambusher, but I don't think that warrants this friendliness... not that I'm complaining but he should be a tad bit warier... wait, that's Fred's job.'_ I thought.

"Careful milord, he bears the mark of the Grimleal!" Frederick shouted a tad too loudly for my liking. Chrom stopped and looked at Frederick before glancing at me once more, now seeming to be wary and cautious.

_'Did I jinx myself with my last thought?'_ I wondered.

"I'm not with the Plegian bandits if that's what your thinking." I said hoping to restore a bit of trust, Chrom is NOT someone I want as an enemy. "Then why do you have a Grimleal mark on your tunic?" He asked me. "I don't know, I merely woke up in a nearby field wearing this." I said causing Frederick to snort. "Another stranger with no memory in a field? Doubtful."

"I never said I didn't have a memory, Sir Frederick." I countered with a small smirk. "How do you know my name?" He asked warily, again. "Because I know your practically Chroms bodyguard." I said nodding in Chroms direction.

He narrowe his eyes again but before he could speak Chrom intervened. "Peace Frederick, he seems to bare us no ill will." Chrom said before turning towards me. "As I said before thank you for your help, if that bandit had snuck up on us, someone would have been injured." He said thankfully.

"Twas no trouble, it was just the right thing to do, although I'm now defenseless and that is not a good thing for a traveler to be." I said raising my sword hilt slightly causing Chrom to blink slightly. "Thats a Silver Sword!" He exclaimed sounding impressed. "To have wielded that you must be a skilled swordsman." He added.

Thinking back to all the times I googled sword styles and practiced them in my free time after school I replied "I know a thing or two about swordsmanship." His eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment. "Since you know who I am then I should be able to skip the explanations, would you like to join the Shepards?"

_'...Did I really just get an offer into the Shepards? Already? I thought I'd have to prove myself, not stumble and bluff my way through a fight!'_ I thought surprised.

"Though I loathe to admit it, if you are able to use a blade of that caliber then your help would be appreciated." Frederick said. Wait.

_'Did Frederick the Wary just give me his approval? It may have only been begrudging approval but still!'_ I thought completely blindsided by this turn of events.

"I would be honored to join the Shepards but, I think I'll need a new sword for now." I said causing Chrom to smile. "That can be arranged." He told me.

I noticed an old man approach us, probably the villiage elder. As he began to talk I tuned him out, instead wondering if would have a future child, before dismissing the idea as ridiculous.

* * *

><p>I knew something was off earlier. Lissa hadn't spoken a word before, but now, now that we had left without a feast she began to make her presence known. I kept tuning her out, but it started to get difficult to ignore he after a few hours of marching. Surprisingly, when we were introduced in town, she decided she didn't like me. Turned out she was very friendly to Robin, but I reminded her of some stuck up noble who she disliked. She'll warm up to me, everyone does in the end, even if it takes a few years.<p>

As we started to slow down, Chrom suggested we set up camp. Frederick reluctantly agreed before going out in search of wood for a fire, Chrom went hunting, most likely for bear, Lissa leaned against a tree waiting for them to get back, and Robin took a book out of his coat and began reading. I was interested until I noticed the title. Strategy and tactics were not my forte.

A short while later Frederick returned with an ample amount of wood for the fire. He seemed to have an unnerving glint in his eye as he created the first spark causing it to burn. Chrom returned dragging a bear. It was nearly twice his size, which made me question how strong he really is. As the bear cooked over the fire Lissa let her displeasure be known.

"Why did you hunt a bear!? Why not hunt something more normal like a deer or something?" She cried out to Chrom, who looked upon the roast bear as if it were ambrosia. "You should really have some Lissa, it tastes great!" He exclaimed as it finished cooking.

Chrom, Robin, and I all grabbed out fair share. I took a bit less due to not particularly liking bear. I had just taken my first bite when she began anew. I could feel my eye twitching as Lissa continued to complain, just as she had done the whole time after Frederick said we would be traveling, instead of feasting.

"It smells like an old boot! It probably tastes like one too, actually old boot probably tastes better!" She cried out before noticing Robin scarfing down the bear meat as if he never ate before. She looked at him seemingly disgusted by his fervor to ingest bear meat.

"C'mon Lissa, it doesn't taste that bad." Chrom responded to her complaint about the taste. "Milord is correct milady, it would be best if you ate some, it wouldn't do for you to be hungry." Frederick said with a small smile. "If it's so good why aren't you eating any?" Lissa questioned him. "W-well I had a big breakfast, so I am not hungry." He lied.

Just as Lissa looked at me nibbling on my share I responded "I'd rather eat something that tastes like an old boot than be hungry..." I said looking away slightly _'Starving sucks_.' I thought to myself while recalling the few times my family couldn't afford food for a day while waiting for a paycheck. Granted it was only once or twice, but it still sucks

We finished the rest of the meal without much conversation, I have a feeling my semi-bitter comment caused that.

"I'll take first watch, so you may all rest for now." Frederick said. I nodded before laying down and preparing myself mentally to fight the Risen. I set the Iron sword that was bought back in the town to the side and closed my eyes, hoping for a bit of sleep before the fight would begin.

_'Y'know, it's very odd that they accepted everything I said a face value, and that they kinda forgot the whole Grimleal mark thing... I need to get a new outfit. Maybe a robe, a badass robe.'_ I though as I drifted off to sleep. The last thing I saw before entering dreamland was the image of a golden sword in my minds eye.

_'That blade looks familiar... and it almost feels like it's calling out to me?'_ Was my last rational thought, before I had dreams of nonsensical talking swords.

* * *

><p>I jerked awake as I heard a loud sound. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Frederick looking around paniced for a moment before shaking Robin awake and running off. Just as I was about to ask what was happening, I saw fire out of the corner of my eye.<p>

_'Chapter 1, Unwelcome Change.'_ I thought as my knowledge of the chapter flooded into me for a brief moment. I shot to my feet and chased directly after Robin since Frederick was no longer in my sight.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" I heard Frederick yell from up ahead. Robin and I ran as fast as we could, we arrived just in time for a wave of Risen Fighter to attack Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick. Robin whipped out his Thunder tome "Time to tip the scales!" He called out as he blasted the first Risen who had nearly took of Frederick's head with a surprise attack.

"Robin! Chris!" Chrom called out as he engaged a Risen Myrmidon who had nearly attacked Lissa "Lissa stick with Robin! Frederick with Chrom!" I called out forgetting I was not the tactician here. They still complied due to having no better ideas. Fortunately this kept Chrom, Robin, Lissa, and Frederick safer, unfortunately I was alone.

A Risen Archer shot an arrow directly at me, I noticed it seemed to slow down the closer it got to me. In fact, everything around me seemed to slow down. There's no way the Risen can react in time, his comrades are just out of range to attack me, I can take him down.

I darted forward stabbing the Risen in the chest and quickly reclaiming my blade, only to realize Risen didn't feel pain, but I did. I yelped as the Risen stabbed an arrow into my left shoulder. I rolled back, nearly breaking the arrow mid-roll, and as I stood realized I still felt no pain. _'What the? No pain? What's going-__' _I jerked to the side as the Risen Myrmidon from before decided I was an easier target than Chrom.

Seconds later he was soaring through the air courtesy of a Silver Lance. "T-thanks." I muttered lost in thought wondering why I felt no pain, before shrugging it off. For now. Frederick wordlessly nodded before looking over and calling out to Chrom "I see Sully!" Chrom nodded as he punched a Risen Fighter before slashing it a few times.

I heard a roar from behind me. I turned quickly and blocked. Since I blocked I didn't get cut in half by a massive axe, instead I was launched into a tree. I felt the color drain from my face as I looked up. I saw the Risen Chieftain, he was three times my size. He hefted his axe, which seemed more like an executioners axe than a weapon, above his head. I shut my eyes tight and looked away as I saw him start to bring it down.

I expected death. Death never came. I opened my eyes as I heard him roar in pain, before turning to ash. I blinked as I looked upon my savior, I had just enough time to see that the battle was over before feeling drowsiness and stress overpower me. The last thing I saw was Chrom and Robin looking concerned, then it all went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done, sorry for the wait I had homework. One more year then High School is over, then no more homework, till college at least...<br>**

**Anyway next chapter will hopefully be up within a week, also seems like I have an easier time writing this, so that's good. **

**My updating is slowed down by the fact that I'm looking closely so I don't make grammar, or spelling mistakes... Hopefully more time = better quality.**

**Anyway this is Godrik55 signing off.  
><strong>


	5. Anomalies

I opened my eyes dazedly, looking upwards into... nothing? _'What the hell?'_ I thought as I realized I could only see darkness, I stood on something but it had no color, nor any discernible shape. It was if I were standing on air. "Where the hell am I?" I asked aloud, not expecting a response.

"Your mind, or perhaps we could call it our mind since it seems we will be together for a while." A voice from behind answered me. I jumped and spun around quickly, looking for whoever spoke to me. "I did not mean to startle you." A blonde man wearing a red coat said to me. He had an air of confidence around him, and despite not recognizing him I could tell I knew him, even if I did not know him personally I still knew him.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to remember the man. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you that as of yet." He replied before following up with "You will know in time." I narrowed my eyes at him for a moment before they widened. "Wait... you said this was my mind? Then why are you here?" I asked him as I looked around, wondering why my mind seemed so dead. "I'm afraid I cannot answer that either, the answers will appear in time." He said in the tone one would use for a small child. "Why did you say we'd be stuck together for a while?" I asked while thinking of all the cliche's that were beginning to appear. "Simple, I have become a part of you." He answered calmly. I filed that away for later questioning as I looked around once more.

"Why does my mind look like this?" I asked gesturing to the endless darkness surrounding us. "That is due to an issue of sorts with you." He said as he glanced around slightly. _"_With me?" I wondered aloud. "Yes, there was an issue with the way you arrived here." He spoke honestly. "A problem with how I arrived here?" I asked even more confused then before.

"You said you were a part of me, correct?" I asked him thinking of all the times an evil demon or something of the sort appeared in the mind of anime and video game characters. "Indeed I am. I saw what would become of you if you went on alone, so I asked Hubba if he would allow me to assist you." He replied with a nod. "Hubba? The old guy from the Outrealms?" I asked surprised at the name, before realized I really shouldn't be surprised by something like that.

I opened my mouth to ask another question, but I was stopped by a wave of drowsiness that swept over me suddenly. "It appears it is time for you to wake and continue your journey." The man said as my vision faded to black.

* * *

><p>I jerked awake not sure where I was for a moment, but as my mind cleared I realized I was in the field Shepards and I fought the Risen in, I was also alone. <em>'Don't tell me...'<em> I looked around quickly, and noticed the Shepards were long gone. "They left me. They actually left me." I said in disbelief. _"Did I become Kellam? I mean I joined and then they forgot me!"_ I raged mentally before feeling a pressure build up in my head. 'Do not worry, you shall be fine.' A voice called out from within my head. _'So we can still talk like this? Your really in my head?'_ I questioned the voice. 'Indeed I am.' The voice responded. _'Can you give me a name to call you? Not your real name __since you said you can't__, but an alias?'_ I asked, not wanting to refer to him as 'The Voice' '...You may call me Lionheart.'He responded before the aforementioned pressure vanished.

I stood up slowly, looking around wondering what to do now. I looked down and noticed that my sword was next to me. "Great, lost AND alone. At least I have a weapon. What else could go wrong?" I asked too irritated to care that I had just tempted fate. I began to glance around looking for any clues on where to go.

I noticed two pairs of tracks that obviously belonged to horses, along with other slightly faded footprints, they couldn't have been more than nine hours old. _"Wait... Why do I know this? I don't know how to track people or hunt!"_ I said as the pressure returned momentarily. "I can share some of my knowledge with you. You may not have hunted animals before but I have." Lionheart answered my thoughts. _"What other things can I learn from you?"_ I asked curiously. "I can give you the knowledge of how to master lances and swords, how to ride horses, how to keep your composure when being baited, how to spot a liar, and how to lead a squad of soldiers." Lionheart said sounding quite pround for the skills he knew of.

"_So basically you can make me a perfect leader in moments?" _I asked wondering if there was a catch to it. "I can give you the knowledge, but you will need to develop the skill. I can teach you how to become a master with spears and swords, but you have to hone your skill to become a master on your own. Same with horses. Keeping your compsure will be easy for me to teach you along with how to spot a liar. But leading men is never easy, I can teach you the basics, but whether they follow your orders is up to you." He answered my question. _"No shortcuts eh? Right then, I should get moving and find out how to get to the capital. Then I can focus on training myself to survive this mess."_ I thought as I began to follow the tracks, and as I walked I could tell that in my mind Lionheart was proud of me for not expecting everything to be easy.

* * *

><p>After about a few hours of following the tracks, I ran into two people traveling along a road that the tracks reached.<p>

"Well what do we have here, a lost traveler?" A blonde haired man who seemed to be wearing the armor of a Dark Knight asked as he glanced at me. I saw him put a hand on his hip, right next to his sword. "Looks like it Ares." The man now identified as Ares glanced at his companion, a young looking man with snow white hair and gleaming red eyes, his outfit appeared to be the robes of a sage, only purple. The younger man looked me over. "Hey kid, you heading to the capital? If you are would you like to join up with us, after all safety in number." He asked me causing Ares to blink before speaking. "Are you sure about asking him Asmodeus?" Ares asked him as he examined me. _"Ares and Asmodeus. Yeah, those names don't sound special at all."_ I though to myself, expecting to die if I went along with the duo, but it was getting dark and I didn't want to travel alone the whole time.

"I'm sure it'd be fine Ares, after all I lost my tome in that last fight and you may be strong but you can't protect both of us." Asmodeus said causing Ares to look at me as if he were evaluating my skills. "How well are you with a blade?" He asked me obviously not wanting my help, but needing it. "I'm decent, I should be able to help you two, besides as your friend said moments ago, safety in numbers." I replied causing Asmodeus to smile. "Great, then shall we cont-" He was interrupted by an arrow impacting the ground infront of him. I turned to the side where it came from and saw a Risen already grabbing another arrow.

Just as I began to charge the Risen Ares drew his sword and dashed forward faster than I could even see. I blinked as I saw the Risen's head separate from it's body. He jumped back as another Risen, a Knight this time seemed to fall from the sky, stabbing downward and impaling the ground where Ares was moments ago. Ares fell down from the impact the Knight made with his landing.

"You guys have already pissed me off!" I yelled feeling a surge of power as I ran forward. From the corner of my eye I could see a silver aura of sorts surround the arm that drew my sword, the aura seemed familiar but I pushed it to the back of my mind and attacked the Knight.

My sword hit the Knight. The second it did I thought his armor would stop my blade entirely, that my attack would have only pissed the Knight off.

I was wrong. Completely, and utterly wrong.

I watched with a bit of shock as my blade cut through the Knight like a hot knife through butter. Then I flinched as he fell in half, his armor made a mighty thud as he hit the ground.

_"What the hell was that?"_ I thought to myself but before I could ask aloud I saw a flash of a blade that passed by a mere inch from my face. I nearly fell down from the shock but Ares caught me and pulled me back, just out of reach of the swing of the new Risen that attack, it was an Assassin this time. Ares quickly stabbed forward, impaling the Assassin in the head before withdrawing his sword and decapitating it. "Thanks for the save." He said to me after sheathing his sword and looking me in the eyes, seeming much kinder than he had been minutes ago. "I should be thanking you, that last one nearly killed me, if you hadn't caught me I'd be dead." I said honestly, noticing how his eyes widened with fear, before quickly returning to normal. "Then it appears we're even, Chris."

Warning bells immediately began to ring in my head. _"I never introduced myself."_ I thought cautiously. "Indeed we are." I responded with a nod. "But I never introduced myself, so how do you know my name?" I asked glaring, hopefully looking threatening. "Sorry but we can't answer that, and since we kinda need to be here we can't run off, so I'll have to send you somewhere, sorry 'bout this C!" Asmodeus said from behind me. I quickly began to turn around only to receive a handful of sparkling powder to the face. "You'll be fine, hopefully. After all it's just a little Warp Dust." He said as my vision went purple before the returning to normal, or at least mostly normal.

"The hell?!" I yelled as I noticed I was somewhere else. I stood on a bridge above a river with a familiar landscape. "Wait... isn't this that road on chapter 2?" I asked myself. "Chris! Are you okay?" Lionheart asked sounding genuinely afraid. _"Finally talking again Lion?"_ I asked wondering why he hadn't warned me of the anything that had happened. "I haven't been able to speak to you since you ran into those two!" He answered worriedly causing me to pause. _"So you haven't been able to talk?"_ I blinked a few times "No... good, your unharmed." He answered me. _"Well then, since I ended up here, I may as well just sleep in a tree or something, hopefully I'll be awake by the time the Shepards arrive. But while I sleep we can talk about what the hell happened, and hopefully you can teach me somethings."_ I said as I looked around before sitting against a tree and closing my eyes.

The last thing to enter my mind before I fell asleep was the fact that the encounter with Ares and Asmodeus seemed like some kinda Deus Ex Machina moment

* * *

><p>"That was a rookie mistake, Ares." Asmodeus said with a chiding tone, causing Ares to flinch. "I know... But didn't it seem odd that he didn't recognize us?" The Dark Knight questioned the white haired Sage. "Perhaps." Asmodeus agreed with a frown. "He will remember soon, and when he does... He will most likely break my nose for this incident." He continued worriedly. "Are you actually scared?" Ares questioned with a hint of surprise. "Yes... You don't know what he can do, he's more worthy of my name than I am." Asmodeus said with a shiver before shaking his head and looking at Ares once more. "Enough of that, we must continue our mission. We need to retrieve the Einherjar." He said as he turned and began to walk off in the direction they were heading prior to the risen ambush.<p>

Ares followed at a slower pace, wondering what Chris could have done to have earned Asmodeus' respect, despite being clumsy, a horrible shot with spells, and useless with staves, Asmodeus was an intelligent young man with a knack for manipulating people. "Now you've made me curious. You better live up to my expectations or else you'll die... Are you ready, Chris?" He questioned as he looked into the sky with a ominous glint in his eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, another chapter done. Sorry for not updating in so long, I finished this chapter already but it said the file was corrupted after I saved it and it ended up deleting itself so I had to redo it.I wanna see if anyone can guess what I'm planning but it's unlikely since it hasn't really been done yet. Hopefully I can make the concept of this story good, since I have a few things planned that are original. (I scoured the Fire Emblem area for a fic with the idea I'm planning on, found nothing,)<br>**

**Also, some reasons why this update took so long, despite being short:  
>I got a bunch of reccomdations for animes to watch from friends, I got sick, My mother's birthday, Holiday preperations, School, and Akame Ga Kill which has really got me hooked. Hopefully the next chapter will be out faster, I have a suprise for that chapter as well.<br>**

**Anyways, this is Godrik55 signing off!**


End file.
